


Feeling Blue

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Needs a Hug, Cheering Up, Cherryberry - Freeform, Classicberry - Freeform, Classiccherryberry - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Negative Thoughts, One Shot, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: Blue has been feeling-well, blue. He's been having negative thoughts about his current relationship with Sans and Red. Which, has been causing him to act usual around them. Blue has always been their for them! Now it's time they return the favor.





	Feeling Blue

  It was supposed to be a normal day, but anything about this day was far from normal. Blue had just finished cooking breakfast for his mates, Red and Sans. They walked in still in their pajamas, they sat down as Blue place their food down. Once, they got it they thanked him and immediately started saying puns.   
Usually, this would bother Blue, but he just sat there listening to them laugh at the others awful jokes.   
  Later, Blue wanted to watch a movie together since no one had work. It was rare and they wanted to make the most of it. They all agree to stay home and spending time together. It was perfect and relaxing. Blue suggested action or romance, but Red and Sans wanted comedy. Being to loving mate that he was Blue didn't argue. He made the popcorn, while they got blankets and pillows.   
Blue sat between them as the movie started, he didn't get any of the jokes but hearing them laugh made it all worth it. He was happy that they were happy, but yet he felt out of place. Sans and Red made a few jokes of their own and Blue didn't react. He wondered if they even noticed; probably not, but that was okay, right?   
  Once, the movie was over they put in another comedy Stretch recommended for the two of them. Just the two of them. Just them. Not Blue. Do they even need Blue? Do they even want Blue?   
Now, Blue sat on the bed in their shared room pondering somethings while his mates were downstairs. Blue has been thinking about leaving them for about three days now. They didn't need him. They are happy on their own. Just them without him. It would be for the best, they would be happy and that would make Blue happy.

  
**Knock**

**Knock**

  
  Blue was immediately snapped out of his thoughts by the gentle knocking. He went to the door and gave his biggest smile as he opened the door to reveal Sans and Red.  
  "Hey, guys! Are you guys ready for dinner?" Blue said, but they didn't answer. They had worried looks on their faces. "Is everything okay?" He asked.  
  "Blue, what's wrong?" Sans asked.  
  "Whatever do you mean, Sans? I'm fine!" Blue said trying to keep his stary eyes from fading.  
  "Sweetheart, you're crying." Red, the biggest of the three pointed out. Blue felt his cheeks and he was crying. He tried to wipe them, but more kept coming.   
  "O-Oh! I'm just happy to see the loves of my life." He said trying to not make his voice crack. Red picked him up, laying Blue's head on his shoulder. Sans walked in first and sat on the king-sized bed and Red soon followed. He sat Blue in Sans' lap, Blue cuddled into Sans' chest listening to his soul beat. Red sat behind Sans, holding them both in his arms.  
  "Blue, you've been acting weird for the past week. We're worried for you. Please Blue, tell us what's wrong." Sans begged as he pets Blue's head. Blue wiped his tears on Sans' jacket, Sans didn't mind; he just pulled him closer. Blue mumbled something, but the two larger monsters couldn't hear.  
  "C'mon sweetheart. Speak up." Red said as he lifted his head to see streams of tears running down Blue's face.  
  "YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME!" Blue wailed.   
  "You the fuck told you we don't want you!" Red ordered.  
  "You guys have so much in common with each other that you guys forgot about me. You both love jokes, comedy, being lazy, going to Grillby's, and-"   
  "Stop thinking that!" Sans said as he wiped Blue's tears. "Blue we love you so much and nothing will change that."  
  "But-"  
  "No 'but's Blue!"Red interrupted. "You need to get those thoughts out of your head, Blue! We've been worried that it was something serious! We tried to get a reaction out of you for weeks!"  
  "So, you guys do want me?" They both smiled at the smallest skeleton. Sans pulled him in for a kiss. Blue held on to his jacket as tight as he could until Sans pulled away for Red to kiss him. Red's hand pulled Blue closer trying to pour all his love in one kiss. They pulled away for air.  
  "We always wanted you, Blue. You're the reason we made it this far." Sans reassured.  
  "I doubt it," Blue said lowering his head.  
  "He's right Blue," Blue looked up at Red with hope in his eyes. "Remember the time, when Sans and I had a huge fight about what to do for your birthday?"   
  "Oh, stars! We wanted to surprise you by taking you to the new amusement park or to a Napstablook concert. We had a huge fight over it!" Sans said while Blue giggled at the memory.  
  "The fight was supposed to last about two or three days, but you came in an ended in about an hour. You said you were just happy to be with us, so we went to the show and the park the next day." Red said. "Without you Blue, this house would be in pure chaos!"  
  "Blue you keep all of us together. When times are tough your the only one smiling and saying everything will be okay. Besides, we don't like seeing our little muffin, so BLUE!" Both Red and Sans laugh at the pun, but Blue puffed up his cheeks holding in a laugh. He failed and giggled. "Besides, you and I have something in common!" Sans said.  
  "Really?" Blue asked with curiosity in his eyes.  
  "We both can't sleep with Red's snoring!"  
  "HEY!" Red growled. They kissed Red's cheeks and they tried not to laugh.   
  "Joking babe, but seriously Blue we both love Red, we like embarrassing our brothers, we're are the best tag team, and we both enjoy cooking. Tibia honest nobody makes tacos better than you, Blue." Sans said bring Blue into a hug.   
  "I guess it's mine turned," Red said as the separated, "let's see. We both love Sans, like reading stories to each other, giving advice to one another when it's needed, and we both enjoy romantic movies." Blue's eye lights turned into stars once Red finished.  
  "Y-You like romantic movies?!" Red kissed on the head confirming his answer.  
  "Of course I do. The ones you pick out are perfect. I uh...I didn't like them at first, but once you convinced him to watch them I look forward to them ever movie night!" Blue wanted to cry out of joy but held them back. A few tears slipped. Red wiped the rest of his tears away and kept his hand on his cheek. Blue snuggled into his palm.  
  "Sweetheart," Blue looked up at Red, "we love you. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" Blue smiled and snuggled into Sans' neck as he felt Red hold them both tightly.   
Sudden, Blue felt pecks of kisses on his skull. He tried to push them away, but Sans held him close.  
  "Stop it, guys. I'm better!" Blue whined.   
  "But our little Blue is upset~," Sans said placing kisses on Blue's neck. Blue tried to hold in a moan. He felt Red's hand cresting his back and sliding into his shirt.   
  "R-Red! What are-AH!" Blue moan as Red crested his spine.  
  "Relax Blue! Let us take care of you." Sans picked up Blue and placed him at the head of the bed. He moved so Red could sit on the other side of Blue. They resumed their kisses and touches, each touch made Blue squirm and moan.  
  "S-Sans! Ah! R-Red-p-plea-AH!"  
  "Want us to stop?" Sans whispered next to Blue's skull. He slowly licks the side making Blue moan loud.  
  "Just tell us what you want Blue and we'll give it to you," Red said lifting Blue's shirt to reveal his ribs.  
  "I-I want m-more, p-please." He begged  
  "Anything you want, we love you so much Blue."   
  "I-I love you guys too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I hope you'd enjoyed it!


End file.
